


This Can't Be Over Now

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Paramedic!Louis, doctor!harry, lmao idk what this is, this is quite shit I'm so very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a doctor and Louis is a paramedic. </p><p>Louis always has to be the hero.</p><p>(if you want to read another little fic including this au click <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1695062">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can't Be Over Now

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, well. I don't know what this is. I have been sick yesterday and today and have been curled up in a ball watching Grey's Anatomy (my favorite show) and just. This came along. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

there's supposed to be storm coming into town in about two hours. 

the hospital had recieved warnings earlier in the morning so harry had recieved a dozen different pages on his pager - much to his annoyance. 

he had been sleeping when they rang, causing him to grumble and turn to the nightstand where there had been a note, harry confused and exhausted from last nights shift, read it with bleary eyes;

_storms coming in soon babes, I'm needed! see you at the hospital maybe ;)_

_\- louis xx_

louis was a paramedic, so of course they ran into each other quite a lot when harry worked in the ER or when big traumas came in. it was great, really. he loved it. 

although he hated the hours. 

he quickly got dressed into his scrubs, running a hand through his unruly curls and _whatever_ , his hair is going to look crazy either way. however, he shook it out once more before brushing his teeth thoroughly. appearance is important when working the medical field supposedly. 

he didn't have time for breakfast - well, considering it's four in the afternoon, _dinner_ \- so he grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet. he was supposed to be at the hospital, like, five minutes ago. 

his boss, the chief of surgery and also his best friend, dr. liam payne, won't mind though. he knows that harry lives only two minutes away anyway - which. okay. why would he be late? wow. harry feels guilty all of a sudden. 

as he's on his way to the hospital, a quick pace in his walk, he wonders why he even became a surgeon. he often gets lost in his thoughts, unaware of the surroundings around him. 

he figures it's because of his mother, who of course, is one of the most successful surgeons in her time. she'd been a famous surgeon, winning many awards and being appreciated from almost every medical patrician in the medical world. 

she died a few months ago in his OR. 

harry's still coping. 

he lets those thoughts run away from him, because he focuses on the now and tries to forget about it - knowing that, that is stupid. but he doesn't want to talk about it. not anymore. 

he's just now approaching the hospital when niall, or dr. horan, runs out in the yellow looking sheet (it covers doctors torsos - safety precaution) that is to only be put on for emergency situations. "better hurry mate, apparently the storm just hit north of town, there's already two trauma patients coming in." 

harry gives him a grateful look before breaking out into a sprint. when he gets to the end of the hallway, he already hears liam barking out orders, ".... any non-emergent patients transfer them to north london hospital! and cancel all non-emergent surgeries, if they can't wait please send them to north london as well. we need all of the operating rooms available-" 

liam is continuing his speech, but harry's heard it all before, been working here for almost two years and you'd be surprised about how many emergency situations happen in this small town. north london was about ten miles away from this hospital - people from the town come to this one though. 

harry smiles as one of the nurses, harry briefly remembers her name as cher, moves to hand him a pair of clean gloves and a yellow coat-sheet thing. harry likes to call them sheets, cause that's what they feel like. 

cher smiles up at him and whispers an, "good luck!" and harry loves her, really. they've never really talked other than work, but she's always so positive and nice. he'd consider her a friend so he whispers back, "you too!" and gives her an awkward wave, trying to keep his hands from touching anything. 

he runs back outside where the abulances should be pulling up by now, but he could be wrong. niall is bouncing on the balls of his feet, which always causing harry to have anxiety. niall is always full of energy, takes the job too seriously, but harry loves him nonetheless, and considers niall his best friend as well. "how long?"

niall whips his head around, clearly obvlious to harry's arrival. "payne said five minutes. but that was," niall looks down at his watch. "seven minutes ago."

harry gulps. he really hopes louis isn't in that abulance. what if it tipped over and they were stranded somewhere? what if they got in a massive car crash? what if louis got struck by lightening? his face must've paled because niall places three fingers on harry's elbow. 

he gives him a comforting smile. "it'll come, the storm must be causing everything to slow down."

right. okay. harry takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. the thought of losing louis, is just - no. he's shaken out of his thoughts though, when he hears sirens coming from up the hill and - _okay_. 

a gush of air seems to leave his chest and mouth because niall sniggers behind his hand with an eyeroll. seriously? that arse. this was a serious issue! shit can happen!

he doesn't have time to insult niall because they're both racing to the ambulance, and harry quickly opens the door with a sharp, "what do we got?" 

he tries not to be distracted when louis hops down with a worried expression, clicking the gurney so it lays flat while niall comes back with an hospital bed. "16 year old male, dislocated hip, burns on his sides and a broken arm."

"how did this happen?" harry takes the clipboard from louis' hands, eyes meeting his briefly before louis looks straight ahead - which, is normal. louis is serious when he's working, not the type to be all romantic and what not. harry let's his eyes wander back over to zayn malik, louis's partner, before back to the broken boy in front of him. 

he was a right mess, looking black and burnt and his arm was clearly broken but placed in a small foam like cast, the one paramedics use to calm the pain for a bit and he's also groaning about the pain, so he lets niall take this patient, reading off the things louis wrote about the patient. he was allergic to anesthesia. great. "you'll have to give him succinylcholine, got it, dr. horan?"

"got it!" niall nods as the same time louis finally answers harry's question, "he was climbing his roof when a lighting strike hit him. he's lucky to be alive." 

harry nods and hands niall the clipboard, it's starting to rain now, his curls wrapping around his forehead and into his eyes, so louis pushes them away and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

zayn, of course, comes up from behind them, "sorry to break this up," he's not sorry at all, he loves teasing them. "but lou, we've got emergencies." 

harry snorts and pecks louis' lips one more time with a slap to the bum, preening at louis's giggle. "be safe, okay? promise? i swear if anything happens to you-"

"i'll be okay, haz."

harry makes a noise in protest as he watches louis scurry away, harry not so subtlety checking out his arse. what? he looks great in uniform. louis yells out an, "i love you!" before he shuts the door and well. okay.

\---*---

harry had been slam packed with trauma patients, his shoulders hunching with the stress that kept adding on to him. he liked it though, he's saved at least three people tonight and well, that was good. considering he'd only _had_ three people to operate on.

they were down in the pit again, supposedly one more trauma patient coming in for awhile and harry was _buzzing_. he must've gotten the bouncing on the balls of his feet thing from niall because he's doing just that next to the blonde boy. "i saved a three year old girl today," harry breathes in disbelief. "she was in the car wreck - i think you took her mum... is she okay?"

niall's breath hitches for only a second, before he gives harry _the look_ the one they give their patients' families before they tell them they died. 

harry simply shakes his head, trying not to let it get to him, because he _cannot_ be attached. but also, because he knows what it's like to lose a mother. but the girl is only three so... "oh." harry manages to get out. 

"there was too much damage to her heart," niall sighs, rubbing his forehead. "a tree branch punctured it."

harry winces and shakes his head again, a sad sort of silence breaks between the two. 

they both stopped bouncing on their feet. 

as expected, they hear sirens and harry gives niall a look. "d'you wanna take this one?"

"'course mate." niall smiles at him and harry takes a step back, watching as louis ( _thank god_ ) hops down again and hands niall the clipboard. he looks exhausted, _wrecked_ and all harry wants to do is wrap him up in their favorite duvet and watch shitty television shows with louis' favorite yorkshire tea. 

maybe later. 

"67 year old female, chest pains, she says her heart feels like it's about to explode." 

"my oh my," niall leans down to examine her face briefly, quite the charmer he is, before grabbing the hospital bed and pushing. "let's see what's wrong with you!"

louis leans against the wall, murmuring something about how zayn needs a smoke break. harry stands next to him, grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers. louis visibly relaxes. "rough day huh?"

the rain is only getting louder, more heavier, but they're protected by the ceiling at the enterance, zayn a few feet away from them, shaking wet hair out of his face. he still looks strikingly beautiful even with wet messed up hair. damn his cheekbones. 

louis. louis though, with his hair flat over his forehead just before his eyebrows, and blue eyes bright, _bright_ under the dark clouds, he's - he's stunning. absolutely gorgeous. 

harry kisses him on the lips, mouth opening slightly. louis takes the opportunity to lick inside his mouth, his small hands coming to harry's wet curls and the back of harry's neck. harry sighs into the kiss and pulls him closer, the stress from earlier evaporating into thin air. 

"i love you." harry whispers, breathing softly as louis flutters his eyes open, before pulling away completely, but keeping his hand in harry's own. 

"i love you," louis says back. 

harry is smiling at him and louis had always told him that his smile is contagious because louis is smiling back, eyes getting crinkly in the corners. it's harry's favorite smile.

harry's mind gets the best of him as they stand smiling at each other, remembering back to the day they met. in this exact spot. 

louis had been a new paramedic, because harry never saw him once, the whole year he'd been working here. he was in such a shock of the pretty older lad that louis had to snap his fingers and snappily shout, "listen are you a doctor or not?! this kid is dying!" and yeah. harry fell in love the minute louis said that. 

their first date was in the hospital's cafeteria, ironically enough, louis had bought him coffee because supposedly harry looked 'exhausted out of his mind, what'dya do, fuck all night?' and surprisingly, it made harry giggle. 

it happens all very quickly. too quickly. 

the next thing harry knows is, is that there are tires screeching followed by a loud, almost painful, noise. harry's snapped out of his trance when he hears liam and niall come running out, sees that louis is running back to the ambulance followed by zayn. 

he's stuck in place though, a shock, once he realizes a bus just _crashed_ and _flipped_ and is _on fire_ in their parking lot. 

he stays back, just in case one of them is seriously injured, huffing as the rain only gets harder, coming down in huge raindrops, the wind howling around them. 

liam comes back with a woman in his arms, shouting that he needs a gurney and harry quickly goes and retrieves one. 

nurses are coming out with wheelchairs and other possible things they might need, harry scrambling around and asking people if they're injured or what hurts. 

niall, zayn and louis are running back to them, another woman wrapped around niall's arm and a male on zayn's saying something along the lines of, "i don't know what happened, i swear, i --"

at the same time however, the woman is shouting, _screaming_ that her baby girl is still there. trapped somewhere. "please! please you have to go back! you have to! her name is evelyn! i call her evi though. she likes to be called that, please -" 

louis shoots a look at zayn and they're both nodding before they hand the woman over to harry. harry is astonished that they'd go back when the bus is _about to burst into flames_ , but that's louis and zayn for you. always have to be the heros. 

harry patches the side of the woman's eye because it's bleeding out, and sits her down on the wheelchair. 

his shoulders are hunched with stress again. he tries not to think about it. 

harry looks back at the scene, the bus is about to catch on fire. about to explode and he wonders _where the fuck is louis_ before he sees liam running to the bus with another gurney. 

it takes all but five minutes and the sound of a window breaking before they're running back - louis no where in sight. "where is louis?!" he shouts, because the bus is about .6 seconds away from exploding. 

"behind us!" zayn shouts back as he continues to run after liam, and - _no he isn't._

harry's chest begins to tighten, his breaths coming out into short little spurts of panic. he hears niall shout, "isn't that tomlinson behind the bus?"

and oh god. oh god please, no. 

"tomlinson! louis!" there are screams coming from beind harry everywhere, he didn't even realize so many people were out here, in the rain, now, but once he hears the screams, he panics. 

he can't lose louis, not today. not like this. his chest heaves, bottom lip jutting out as if he were about to cry and he doesn't realize he starts to power walk until someone grabs him by the waist and pulls him back, shouting his name now. it's all a mixture of tomlinson, louis, harry and styles. it's chaos.

everything is white. 

the bus explodes with a loud glass shattering sort of noise, causing harry and whoever is wrapped around his waist to fall to the ground, he's quick to scramble to his feet though, his ears ringing and his back shooting up an unfamiliar pain. he winces, but once he sees the flames of the bus again, he starts frantically screaming. "louis!" his heart must of stopped beating, breathing uncontrollable. "louis!" he screams again. 

he feels his chest tighten again and he drops to the ground, an unmistakable sob escaping his lips, screaming out an, "no! louis!"

louis, the love of his life, just _died_ blew up into tiny little pieces. harry must've started hypervenaliting because he sits on his knees now, hands placed firmly on the ground. "louis!" he screams again. "please, no, no, no! please! louis!" 

his sob turns into a dry heave, an unattractive noise leaving his mouth as huge tears roll down his cheeks. the rain is suffocating him now, the wind wrapping him up and squeezing, _squeezing_ and spitting him out. over and over again. 

he claws at his curls, tugging and pulling at them in shock, his throat restricting against him, the pain from letting out screams is becoming overwhelming. but. it's louis. _his louis_ who just died - 

he looks up at the scene again, only to see two figures stumbling back towards them, and he scrambles to his feet. he couldn't stop crying, even when he saw louis holding a child tightly to his chest, even when louis walked past him without looking at him, even when the mother of the child thanked him profusely. 

he couldn't stop crying even after niall dragged louis into the hospital to get him all fixed up. 

the weight on his chest had been lifted though and his breathing comes out a bit more regular, but he is _angry_ now. how could louis do that to him? how could louis just - he can't just - not yet.

he stalks past liam and cher and everyone else, straight to the private rooms in the ER, straight to where niall stitches up all his patients and immediately finds louis, topless and looking absolutely _fine_ , smiling at niall. 

how bloody dare he. 

he's shaky as he pulls back the curtain, he's still shaky as he runs up to louis and pushes him hard in the chest, screaming through new freshly made tears. "what?! what is your problem?" he screams in louis' face, hardly noticing that louis is bandaged up. 

"ow! harry! stop --!"

"you could have died!" he pushes him again, hand somehow getting trapped between louis' neck and shoulder which causes louis to wince. "you could - you could've -" a sob leaves his mouth again and he feels stares boring into the back of his neck so he pushes louis again, tears coming out like lava. 

"hey!" niall snaps. "styles, go take a walk -!" 

harry is about to abuse louis again, he deserves it. bloody hell. but niall comes between them, shoving harry back with a growl. "harry! walk it off! go!"

harry lets out another cry before he trots away to one of the on call rooms, he needs a moment to just _breathe_. by himself. 

he doesn't realize what he's doing as he pulls out his phone and dials jay's number, doesn't realize that he's about to make louis' life a living hell for the next three weeks. but it'll be worth it - for scaring harry like that. 

she answers on the third ring, and suddenly harry regrets calling her. louis will kill harry. "hullo?"

"jay, hey, it's uh... it's -"

"harry!" her voice sounds exasperated, which it should be, raising four young kids. harry preens as soon as she recognizes harry's voice. "wait. you only call me when something has happened... is everything okay? why didn't louis call me?"

harry thumps his head against the bed in the on call room, trying his best to clear his voice. his throat is screaming at him to _shut the fuck up_. "everything is okay. louis is fine, he was just... he was in an accident and I -"

he doesn't miss the way jay's breathing stills. "he's okay, i promise. i just talked to him.."

"what happened?" she demanded, she must want the full medical statement, because she was a nurse - so she'd understand. 

"a bus flipped and he went back to save a child -"

"always the hero." 

harry's agreeing sigh turns into a hiss. "yeah." he says sharply. "nearly scared me to death."

"louis," jay sighs. "louis is strong. he'll be okay." she's comforting him, harry appreciates it. 

"thanks jay," harry murmurs and jay hums something. "anyway, i think he popped his collarbone out of place and maybe fractured his arm? i was kind of mad and didn't really get the full diagnosis, i'm sorry."

"i would go up there, but lottie isn't here to babysit..." jay seems exhausted and harry immediately regrets everything ever. 

well maybe just regrets calling jay.

"no, no." harry hums. "he'll be okay. i'll have him call you." 

"okay," harry can hear the relief in her voice. "thanks harry."

"gotta let mummy know," harry smirks and jay laughs through the phone, parting her goodbye. 

harry lets his phone sit on the bed underneath his pillow, letting his tear-stained face hit it with a soft 'oof'. 

he must've fallen asleep at some point because the next time he wakes up, he feels someone against his back, kissing the nape of his neck. he knows it's louis, because he recognizes the way louis' body easily fits into his own. he breathes deeply, still angry with him, but tries to pretend he's asleep. he isn't ready to talk about it just yet. 

"you called my mum." louis murmurs, soft against the planes of harry's back. harry mentally curses because he should've picked up on drama when he had the chance. 

when harry doesn't answer right away, louis brushes harry's curls back, kissing his forehead, his lips brushing the skin there as he whispers, "i know you're awake. you aren't snoring anymore."

harry does _not_ snore. "i don't snore." 

harry can hear louis smirk through his nose, almost laughing. "yes you do. quietly though, i find it endearing."

"you find everything i do endearing." harry counters and well. silent treatment just failed. he can't ever _not_ talk to louis. 

"true that," louis smiles at him, even in the dark, harry can see louis' blindly white smile. the expression changes however and harry's squirms underneath him, afraid of what's about to happen. "you called my mum."

harry sighs. "you've said that already."

"why did you call her?" harry can tell that louis has both his brows raised, with the tone he's using. harry knows louis so well. 

"i was worried. i needed her to comfort me. and she's your mum, she has every right to know." 

and. it was true. if his mum were still alive he'd have called her, but she's not. so. harry inhales sharply and louis physically relaxes. "right."

harry knows he'll get shit for that later. 

"don't do that to me again," harry pleads, voice thick and not so slow anymore. "please."

"i'm sorry haz," louis whispers, his voice breaking. "the look on your face..." harry feels louis shake his head, but harry can't tell why. 

"i thought i lost you." harry tries to remember how to breathe, wraps his arms around louis' waist and tucks his face in the crook of his shoulder. "i thought -" oh god. he can't cry right now. he's too exhausted to. 

"hey, hey.." louis kisses the side of harry's head awkwardly, their limbs tangled in a huge mess on this small bed. "i'm okay, everything is okay." 

"i love you so much louis," harry murmurs, breathing him in. "i can't lose you."

louis tightens his grip, his fingertips tracing patterns in harry's back. "you won't anytime soon, love."

"how's your arm?"

louis shrugs, thankful that his arm is facing upwards so harry isn't squishing it. "it's okay."

"so stupid."

"i saved a life today."

"true. but you could've also died -"

"but i didn't -" 

"you could _have died, louis_ -" 

"well, i'm not dead, okay?" louis says sharply, clearly annoyed. harry flinches back, eyebrows coming together. "let's just," louis sighs. "let's just focus on that, okay?"

harry can do that. yeah. harry pulls back for a second and louis gives him an expression of hurt because he thinks harry is going to leave, but instead harry kisses him, a heat forming in his belly. 

louis kisses him back like his life depends on it and harry smiles against his lips. "a surgeon and a paramedic. how weird is that."

louis snorts, mildly insulted. "hey now."

harry grins up at him and kisses his lips once, twice, three times before he pulls away. "my hero paramedic." he whispers, pressing their toes together. "mine." 

"yours." louis whispers back, agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes I'm terribly sorry. I will fix them asap. 
> 
> if you want to ask questions, or just talk to me follow my [tumblr here](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com)!


End file.
